Fun and Games
by pinkcrayon1101
Summary: Oh No. It's April 1st, and you know what that means. It's the Cullen's favorite holiday! What will happen when Bella gets caught in the mix? What will she do to get revenge? --please read, I suck at summaries lol! *NEWLY UPDATED! YAY!** note: T rating
1. April Fools!

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, scenes, etc. from twilight, new moon, or eclipse belong To Stephenie Meyer. :)**

* * *

**Hello fellow twilighters. I hope you like this story, It really has no meaning, and s just a fun story to read (in my opinion) Oh BTW: for all of you die hard twilght fans (like me!) the new movie that comes out on July 15th called 'Penelope' will have a special exclusive from the Twilight movie included. So rent it or buy it! But you should definetly watch it!! OK, please read and respond (if you have time!!) Biggggg cyber hugs if you're a previous reader :D**

* * *

BPOV

April 1st. My least favorite day of the year. I was always the one everybody else picked on because I'm such an easy target. I avoided this day like the plague. Luckily, we didn't have school, so not _everyone _was trying to make a fool out of me Only the Cullens. Shoot, maybe school would have been better.

I drove down to the large white mansion, my thoughts clouded with thoughts of what they'd do to me today. Stupid vampires and their stupid powers. I entered the forest covered drive way. Even after a year and a half, this place was hard to find.

"What the--?" I asked myself as I stared, wide eyed, and open mouthed at the large white mansion. There was a huge banner that read "PARTY TIME!" in bright, multi-coloured letters. My heart nearly stopped. There was going to be a party? Why hadn't Edward told me about this? Wait, a _surprise party_? I could feel the anger inside me bubbling.

I kicked one of the many balloons covering the lawn and stomped into the house. I was seething as I slammed open the front door.

"Alice! What the heck? How could you..?" I slowed down my sentence as I looked around the white living room. It was completely empty. I turned around so I was now facing the front door when I heard Emmett.

"Reach for the sky Bella!" He screamed at me. Before I could even turn around, he'd hit me full blast with his water gun. I was dripping wet and I was _not _happy.

"EMMET CULLEN!" I screamed at him.

"hahaha. April Fool's Bella!" He said as he raced upstairs, I followed him, but collided with Jasper on the second level.

"Woah. Bella, you should be more careful. Why in the world are you dripping wet? And why are you so mad?"

"Emmett hit me with a water gun as an April Fool's joke. Does that answer _both _of your questions?" I snapped at him.

"Yes," he sighed. "Well, Emmett will be Emmett. Excuse me, I have to go and give Rosalie's 'Prada' shoes to the dog down the street." He raced past me and into Rose's room. In seconds he was back, boots in hand.

"Remember: Don't tell Rose. She'll find out soon enough." He winked at me and zoomed away. Wow. This family certainly took April Fool's day seriously. I stomped up to Edward's room. It was the only room on the third floor, and Emmett hadn't come down the stairs, so he had to be in there.

I slammed open the door, and to my surprise, the room was completely empty. I opened the closet door to check for Emmett when a large bucket filled with chocolate sauce was dumped on my head.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. He came out of the room downstairs looking innocent. He laughed as soon as he saw me.

"Haha. Sorry Bella, but this time it wasn't me. I wish it had been though!" He continued laughing as he walked downstairs. I stomped down the stairs only to have someone that was hiding around the corner throw light blue feathers at me.

"UGH! WHO DID THAT?" I screamed, turning around to look at the offender. It was Alice. She was doubled over in laughter at the site of me looking like a giant, blue bird.

"ALICE CULLEN! YOU'D BETTER RUN!" I screamed after her.

"hahaha. Bella! Calm down. It was only an April Fool's Day Joke. Hahaha. And you have to admit, you look rather hilarious. I wanted to smack her I was so mad. I held myself back, telling myself I'd get her back somehow... and then I was smacked down to a sitting position on the hardwood floor. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move, I looked to see what was the matter.

There was white paste under my legs, and my bottom. Great. Just Great. Someone had glued me to the floor. Or no, wait, I wasn't on the floor, I was on a beach chair. Ugh, I couldn't even imagine what was happening now.

Someone picked me up, and brought me into a dark room. They then set me down and pulled a single light switch, so all I could see was 2 feet in front of me. I heard an evil giggle from the corner.

"Alice? Rose? Come out. It's not funny. Why the heck did u glue me to a beach chair?"

Rosalie came into view. "Hello Bella. Welcome. To your own personal nightmare! MUHAHAHAA."

I just stared at Rose in shock. She was wearing a pink juicy tracksuit, and held a curling iron in her hand.

"Oh no. Rose, please don't! No!" I screamed as she approached me. Alice then came into view, wearing the same tracksuit in blue. She was holding a giant makeup case. I sat in the exact same spot for 3 and a half hours. Glued to the spot quite literally.

"There! Done!" Rose exclaimed as she stepped away from me. I could feel the makeup caked onto my face.

"Now to get you dressed!" Alice exclaimed and I let out a sigh as they carried me away.

* * *

**Hahaa. Hope you liked it, I just took the idea and ran with it... hope its not to crazy. If you want me to, I will continue. Heck, even if you _don't _want me to I probably will LOL. Please read my other stories (if you have time) and respond (again, only if you have time) :D:D:D:D:D:D Hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	2. The phone Call

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I still don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any related characters, plots, or settings. Booh Hoo!**

* * *

**Hello. I hope you like this chapter! I'm actually not going to rant. OK, happy reading! **

* * *

LAST TIME: _"Now to get you dressed!" Alice exclaimed and I let out a sigh as they carried me away._

* * *

"Alice!" I whined as I still sat on the stupid beach chair. I can't believe they actually _glued _me to a beach chair! Stupid April Fool's day. Stupid Vampires.

"What Bella?" She turned around looking angry. She was looking for something I could wear, but this was probably her oh, 50th time scanning all of the closets in the house.

"I am bored. Please let me go! I'll go shopping with you 5 times next month with no complaining!" I added. Her eyes lit up.

"OK." she said and walked away.

"Umm.. Alice, aren't you going to let me go?"

"That wasn't apart of the deal Bella!" She called from another room. Great. I heart someone behind me. It was Emmett. Oh well, he was better than nothing...

"EMMETT! Will you please take me downstairs?"

"Yeah sure Bella." He lifted up the chair and set me down just in front of the stairs. He then collapsed the legs so that the entire chair was flat, and pushed it down the stairs, so it was like a sled. I sped down the long, windy staircase.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA THROW UP AND THEN IM GONNA DIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I arrived in the living room with a very loud crash. Esme came rushing over.

"Oh my! Bella are you alright dear?" She bent down to help me get up, but I didn't take her hand.

"Alice and Rose glued me to the chair so I could be their human barbie." she looked at my no doubt outrageous makeup and giggled.

"I can see that." she said as she looked at the chair I was on.

"Hold on. I'll get the stuff that unsticks glue. We go through 3 bottles every April Fool's Day!"

"Thanks Esme." I smiled at her as she ran off towards the kitchen. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper all came running down the stairs.

"Haha. Hello Bella!" Jasper doubled over in laughter. So he thought this was funny did he?

We heard the pone ring, and Esme went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh my god! Carlisle NO!" she started sobbing her dry sobs.

"Esme! What is it?" I asked her. I wanted to go and give her a hug, but I was glued to my seat.

"Ed..Edward. He's dead."

* * *

**MUAHAHAH! I know it's short, and I'm evil, but muhaha. OK, so because I did this to you, I promise I will try to have the chapter up soon! It will be right after I write a chapter for 'Christmas with the Cullens!' So yeah. It should be up soon! MUHAHA. I feel evil!**

**--pinkcrayon1101**

**p.s. please don't kill me!! --hides under bed--**


	3. The Ultimate Prank

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of the characters, plots, or settings (etc) in Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer :)**

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for keeping you waiting :) My sisters and their boy friends came over :P So, I had to entertain them LOL. haha. well, I hope you like the next chapter :D And I hope you don't kill me for making you wait so long :)**

* * *

Last time:_ "Esme! What is it?" I asked her. I wanted to go and give her a hug, but I was glued to my seat._

_"Ed..Edward. He's dead."_

* * *

It was a good thing that I was only a foot off the ground because I fell unconscious. I heard voices above me.

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" It was Esme. I wanted to assure her I was OK, but I couldn't find my voice.

"Esme... Is Edward really dead?" This time it was Alice. I could picture the look on her face in my head. She sounded sad.

"Yes. Well, technically we _all _are except for Bella. It was an April Fool's Joke!" Everyone groaned.

"Hear that Bella? Edward isn't really dead." I heard a soft voice whisper into my ear. "Well, he is, but you know what I mean." It was Rose. Strange, I thought Alice would be the one comforting me.

"Ughhhh." I moaned, opening one eye.

"I think she's coming to!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Where is Edward?" I asked them all, looking at each one in the eye.

"I believe he is at the hospital with Carlsile." Esme replied, helping me up.

"Figures." I said as I started to get up, but then remembered that the chair was still glued to my backside.

"Esme, will you please get the glue removal?" I asked her, nodding towards the kitchen.

"Yes Bella. And I'm so sorry about that joke I pulled on you." She said with a small smile as she ran off to the kitchen and back, glue removal in her hands.

Esme squirted the fowl smelling liquid at the glue, and then poured water on top. She extended her hand to me, and I grabbed it, while Emmett held down the beach chair.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling at Emmett and Esme. After I glared at Alice and Rosalie.

"Sorry Bella." They coursed.

"But we didn't push you down the stairs. You should be mad at Emmett!" Alice piped up. Emmett glared daggers at her.

"You're right Alice. And I _will _get all of you back. Mark my words. And I'll even prank Carlisle and Edward too! MUHAHA."

**(AN: sorry, I thought that this line was perfect here, so I changed it a little bit.) **"I think she's gone hysterical. Let's slap her!" Alice said with an evil smirk on her face.

"NO ALICE!" Esme yelled at her. "We will _not _be slapping Bella. I think she deserves a chance to get us back. Bella, you may use Edward's room if you'd like. We can't hear what you say up there if we're down here." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Esme." I said as I climbed up the stairs towards Edward's room.

Now, what should I do to them? Hmm... I could dye their hair. But how would I do it without them knowing? Hmm... I could steal their stuff and then hide it all somewhere... but they'd find it too easily. AH! Outsmarting a coven of vampires was harder than I thought. The tiny little cell phone in my bag in the corner of the room rung. It was Edward. He'd bought himself a custom ringtone.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew who it was.

"Hello love." Edward breathed into the phone. I almost forgot to breathe myself. How the heck could he dazzle me over the _phone_?

"Hey." I replied lamely.

"So, I heard that you're planning revenge on my entire family, including myself?"

"Yes. That is correct." Wow, why was I being so formal?

"Well then, Good luck." He said into the reciever as he laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Well, Bella, you're a _human _trying to outsmart a family of vampires, one of witch is phychic, and all have super senses, and speed. Sorry, but it's just not realistic love."

"No," I growled into the phone. "What's not _realistic _is the fact that I'm dating a mythical creature. I can prank anyone I want to."

He chucked before he replied. "Well, as I said, Good luck." He said

"I have to go Edward. I have to come up with my brilliant scheme." I said to him.

"OK love." He said finishing off the conversation. "Goodbye." he said sweetly into the phone.

"Bye Edward." I growled at him again, shutting the phone with a loud snapping sound.

Now they were all going to pay. I wasn't just some stupid human. I could prank anyone. With the numerous pranks that have been pulled on me, I think I could come up with some good ideas.

The tiny silver phone rang again, because I'd thrown it, it was on the other side of the room from me. I scrambled over the bed to get it.

"Hello?" I asked, out of breath.

"Hey Bells." I recognized the voice instantly.

"Hey Jacob!" I said, a huge smile spreading across my face.

"So, have you pulled a prank yet?" He asked me. He was probably grinning as well.

"No, I'm still thinking of what to do. You?"

"I replaced salt with sugar, and I added sugar into the flour, so Emily's muffins were all demented. And I shaved half of Leah's head, and died the other half pink."

I couldn't help but laugh at the image in my head. Leah's once beautiful blonde hair, half gone and dyed a vibrant pink. "She must want to kill you!" I said, still laughing.

"Yeah, she's really upset. Luckily us werewolves grow hair pretty fast. So, what did the Cullens do to you?"

"Oh the usual. First, I was sprayed with a water gun, and then I had chocolate sauce poured onto my head, witch of course, blue feathers stuck to, and then I was glued to a beach chair, and forced to be a barbie doll, and then I was pushed down the stairs glued to a beach chair, and then Esme told me that Edward died."

I could hear the hysterical laughter comming from the reciever.

"Jacob Black!" I said, yelling into the phone. "I'll have you know that those pranks aren't funny!"

"Hahaha, OK, so what are you going to do to get them back?"

"I dunno. Got any ideas?"

"How about you come to La Push? They can't come here right?"

"How is that a gag Jacob?"

"I dont know, but we'll think of something when you get here."

"I dont know Jacob. That may not be a good id--" Suddenly I stopped. I had a great idea.

"Bella? Are you there Bella?" His voice was full of worry.

"Yeah Jacob. Im here. I just came up with the best prank ever!"

"What is it?"

"Well," I said making my voice dark and mysterious. "I'm going to--"

* * *

**MUHAHAA. yes, I know im evil Sorry to leave you with another cliff hanger again, and sorry for not updating very quickly. hehehe. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review (if you have time!)**

**--pinkcrayon1101**


	4. Gathering Items

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any related characters, settings, plots, or anything else for that matter. **

* * *

**Hello. I hope you liked the last chapter, and have as much fun reading this one as I did writing it! Hehe. Just realized that I haven't mentioned ductape at all in this story! OMC. I need to soon Have fun reading!**

* * *

Last time: _"What is it?"_

_"Well," I said making my voice dark and mysterious. "I'm going to--"_

* * *

"Jacob?" I asked into the reciever, but instead of a reply, I got a dial tone. I went back to orginize details for my scheme. About twenty minutes later Jacob called.

"Hello?" I asked even though I was sure it was him.

"Hey Bells. Sorry I hung up on you, Paul dumped a bucket of fish on my head and I had to kill him."

I laughed. I could definetly imagine Paul sneaking up behind Jacob with a bucket of fish. And Jacob killing him after.

"So what is your evil plan?"

I giggled into the reciever.

"You know how the Cullens cant come over to La Push? Well, instead of hiding their stuff what if I brought it all there so they couldn't get it? And because werewolves are involved, Alice won't be able to see anything!" I had a huge grin on my face.

"YEAH! Wow Bella. You have an evil mind."

"I know. It's a gift."

"Sorry Bella. I gotta go. Leah's looking for me! AH! LEAH! NO!" Then the line went dead. I laughed, but I was worried about what she'd do to Jacob. I hung up the phone, and threw it 2 feet away from me.

"Hmm. What could I use?" I said to myself. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself." I hit myself in the head.

So, what could I take of Jasper's? I have no idea. Well, he does love his cell phone. But how would I ever get it from him when he keeps it in his pocket 24/7? I'd work on that later.

Hmm.. what about Emmett? His playboy magazines? No. Hah! I know! I'd take all of his video games!

Alice and Edward were the easiest. I'd take Edward's entire music collection, and the speakers of his stereo. Alice, I'd take her wardrobe. No, she would probably be happy becuase she could buy more clothes. HAH! I'd take every wallet in the house so they can't shop!

Rose, I don't know. Her shoes? No, too easy to replace. Clothes? No. What did Rose really love? Her car! Thats it! I'd take _all _of their car keys! MUHAHAHA.

OK, I was officially going crazy.

I walked downstairs to try and pry Jasper's cell phone from him. I over heard Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice talking.

"Do you see what she's going to do Alice?" It was Emmett. Firgures.

"No Emmett, I can't. Hmmm. I wonder what's wrong! My visions haven't been working very well recently.."

"Ugh. I bet she's going to do something stupid and human like." It was Jasper. I scowled at them.

"You guys! Don't use visions! It will be more fun this way!" I said with a huge smile. "Now I'm going to go to the hardware store in a few minutes for supplies. Alice, I'll need to borrow your huge purse so you can't see anything I buy when I come home."

"Sure Bella. Go ahead. And you can use more than one if you want to." Alice smiled at me.

I rushed up the stairs and grabbed 3 of Alice's large purses. Then I ran over to Rosalie and Emmett's room first. They had a giant TV with about 4 different consoles in a circle, with games strewn across the floor. I unplugged all of the wires in a flash, and thew all of the consoles into one of the three bags.

Next I went to Edward's room. I grabbed all of the CD's and put them into another bag. Then, I got the speakers. Luckily, they weren't too heavy. I spotted his wallet on the night table. I grabbed it. The soft leather was shiny, and I knew it held anormous ammounts of money.

I then went down the stairs and straight to the little hooks that held their keys. Carlisle had his, but other than that, every set was here. Including Edward's. I threw them all into my third bag. Then, I opened the cars to check for their wallets. Luckily, Emmett's, Rose's, and Jasper's were all there. So I took them. Esme's was lying on the kitchen counter, and I quickly snatched it while she wasn't looking.

Now to get Alice's wallet, and somehow manage to get Jasper's cell phone. I ran up to their room. I scowered all of Alice's purses, jacket pockets, and every area of her room until I found it. Well, i found many wallets, but they were all empty except for one pink and brown Juicy one.

Hah! This was going better than I thought. I threw the 3 bags into my truck, and then went back inside to get Jasper's phone. He was talking sweetly with Alice, and I could see his I-phone in his jacket pocket. I thought I'd sneak up, but as it turns out, I'm not very good at sneaking.

"Umm..Bella...what are you doing?" Jasper asked, looking down ta me.

"I am umm... I just wanted to give you both a ... um... Group hug! That's right." I said, as I wrapped my arms around both of them.

I kept them wrapped in that position until I managed to wiggle my right hand into Jasper's pocket. I grabbed his phone.

"Hehehe. Thanks for the hug Bella. Now, what are you up to?" She asked, eying the hands behind my back, holding onto Jasper's I-phone.

"Umm.. nothing. I'm going to go to the store now!" I yelled, as I ran out the door, Jasper's phone in my pocket.

"Bye Bella! Good luck!" I head Alice scream from behind me.

I ran out towards my trusty truck. Now, I suppose I'd go to La Push. But then I got an idea.

**(AN: So tempting to stop right there...but I didn't!)**

I couldn't take Carlisle's keys because they were at the hospital, but I could pay Edward a 'visit' and get them!

I made my way to the hospital. I had no idea what song I was listening to on my radio. After I had ruined the stereo I'd received for my birthday last year, Edward bought me a new on to make up for it. I had objected of course, but I was glad I got it.

I made it to the hospital after 15 minutes, the drive usually only took Edward five.

I parked in a spot close to the entrence of the hospital. The large, automatic doors opened, allowing the receptionist to see me. She looked startled.

"Here again Miss Swan? Weren't you here on...Tuesday? What did you injure this time?" She looked like she wanted to either laugh or sigh.

"No. I'm actually just here to visit Dr. Cullen."

"Oh, well, you should probably know where his room is by now. You may go to his office."

"Thank you... Phyllis." I said as I started off toward's the doctor's offices. Carlisle's was room number 666. Hah, kind of ironic. Haha.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so I just opened it. I saw Carlisle's wallet on his desk, along with his keys. That was suprisingly easy. Now, I just had to make it out of the hospital.

"Hello love." Great. Edward just had to come and sneak up on me. Thankfully, I was wearing a hoodie, and the wallett and keys fit nicely into the pocket.

"Hey Edward." I said turning around to face him. God, he was gorgeous.

"What are you doing here? You're not hurt are you?" His eyes lit up in panic.

"No Edward. Calm down, I just wanted to say hello and that I missed you." I lied. But he seemed to buy it.

"Hmm.. OK. Now, Carlisle and I are preforming a double bypass surgery, so if you don't mind, I need to leave." He said as he kissed me on the head. "I love you."

"Love you too." I sighed.

He made his way out of the office after grabbing a white lab coat. I followed, but when he turned right, I went left towards the entrance. That had also been way easier than expected.

Now I was back in my prehistoric truck, with everyone's car keys, wallets and a few other items. I was now on my way to La Push.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry if Bella was a little more OCC than usual... that is the result of 2 slices of chocolate cake **

**Thanks so much for reviewing, and all of the story alerts, and of course, for reading I'd like to thank 3 special readers for responding to basicly every chapter of every story I've written Thanks to: iluvedwardcullen4ever, briiittx xhc, and Lady Saruman. And shoot, I just realized that there was no ductape in this chapter! Darn. But dont worry. the Ductape will be avenged! MUHAHAHA. **

**love,**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	5. The Prank

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any related characters, settings, plots, or anything else for that matter. **

* * *

**Hello! I thought that this story needed a little love :D Here ya go! P.S. the LOOONG AN is at the bottom LOL ;D  
**

* * *

I drove closer and closer to the boarder lines. Jacob was leaning against his rabbit just on the other side waiting for me.

"Hey Bells," He said as I got out of my car and made my way over to Jake's outstretched arms.

"Hey Jake." I said, cuddling into his warmth. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah, let's make the Cullens mad!" He said, throwing his fist in the air. I laughed at him, as he released me from the hug.

I got the stolen items out of my truck bed, along with three different colours of ductape. Jake eyed the rolls.

"Alice." I said, as if it answerd everything. He just nodded and helped me. I grabbed one of the three purses I'd gotten from Alice, and Jake got the other two.

"Where _exactly_ is the boarder line?" I asked Jake, holding a roll of electric green ductape.

He told me where, and I put the ductape along the imaginary line he'd drawn with his foot.

"What's that for?" He asked me when I was taping the last piece down.

"Just to remind the Cullens of the boundaries. Now, We're going to need a few werewolves down here to keep watch. And of course, we have to put the objects on the other side of the boarder line."

"Bella, you're so devious. I love it!" He said, giving me a high five.

I got Rosalie's keys first. I made sure that they were at least seven meters away from the line I made with the ductape. I then ductaped Rose's keys to the road. No cars generally came down here, so hopefully no one would run over anything.

I got Alice's clothes next. I couldn't take her entire wardrobe, because it wouldn't fit in ten suitcases, let alone three purses. So, I took her most expensive, favorite dresses. I taped all of them to the ground like I did with the keys.

I taped the wallets a few feet behind the clothes, and then Edward's music collection beside them, along with his stereo speakers. I placed the video games around everywhere , and the consoles were all spread out as well.

"Good job Bells!"Jake said, comming behind me and patting me on the back. He'd finally respected that I was Edward's.

"Thanks Jake!" I said, hugging him. "But I'm not quite done yet." I said as I got Jasper's I-phone and the rest of the Cullen's car keys.

"Wow Bells, how much stuff did you take?"

"Just the essentials." I said, starting to tape the phone to the ground.

I placed all of their keys in a row, putting each of their names on a piece of ductape in front of their keys.

Oh, They weren't going to be happy with me! But, they deserved it. And I, a 'silly' human outsmarted all seven of them!

"I'll go get Paul, Sam, Quil, and Seth." He said, running off into the forest. Now all I had to do was wait.

Jacob and the other returned back before the Cullens did, thank god. They remained in their wolf forms -except Jake- and paced along the boundary line.

I saw them all at once. Rose's blond hair, glimmering in the sunlight,the look of death on her face, and Alice, looking extremely angry. She was actually scaring me. Edward had a frightful expression on his face also. Carlisle looked disappointed, as did Esme. Emmett was smiling the widest smile I'd ever seen, and Jasper looked even scarier than his wife! They were at the boarder in no time.

"Well Bella, we came out of the hospital and saw that all of out car keys were missing. Not to mention our wallets!" Edward yelled at me. He _never _yelled at me. OK, well he did sometimes.

"Yeah! And where the heck is my phone?" Jasper shouted, nearly jumping across the line. Emmett _and _Edward had to restrain him.

"Calm down Jazzy. It's right there." I said, pointing to his beloved phone ductaped to the ground. I'd probably just made him even more mad by calling him 'Jazzy' too.

"GOD BELLA! WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT? GIVE US BACK OUR STUFF!" Alice yelled at me, pushing Jasper to the side. Yeah, she was angry.

"Come and get it." Jake taunted.

"STUPID DOG SHUT UP!" Alice yelled at him.

"Good prank Bella!" Emmett whispered to me. Alice and Jasper both hit him in the ribs.

"Thanks Emmett!" I said with a smile.

"Give us back our stuff Bella." Edward said, attempting to dazzle me. It didn't work! I had no idea why, but for some reason, it didn't work!

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" God, I was afraid of what she'd do once she got a word in. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU TAKE MY CAR KEYS? YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"

Well, I had half expected this from Rose. Her car was her baby. But boy, she put Jasper's anger to shame. It took Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle to hold her back, even with Jasper trying to calm her down.

Finally, she settled down, and the boys released her. She still gave me a death glare though.

"I outsmarted the vampires! I yelled at them, pointing a finger and hopping up and down. I probably looked like a five year old saying 'Na na na na na na!"

"I want to see how well you guys live without your possesions." I said, crossing the line. "You can have them all back tomorrow." I said, giving Edward a hug.

"Will they be guarding it?" Edward asked, releasing me and glaring at Jake.

"Yeah, we will. Got a problem with that _leech_?"

"Nope, no problem at all _dog_." Edward and Emmett were now face to face.

I heard a growling coming from where the rest of the Cullens were standing. I felt someone land on top of me, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Hahahaha, i hope you liked that chapter! and only _I _know what happened to Bella, and what is going to happen! MUHAHAHA!**

**OK, so that was a little mean. Im sorry :D Anyways, there will only be about three chapters left in the story. If you want me to make a sequal, please PM me! OK, bye!**

**pinkcrayon1101**

**P.S. Please review, because Im guessing that you have time if ur still reading this :D... ICECREAM TRUCK!**

**hehe, sorry for the randomness ;D**


	6. Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I do not (or will I ever) own the twilight series' characters, plots, settings (etc.)**

* * *

**I am now an OFFICIAL beta! YAY!**

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, please review at the end ) PM me if you want to instead. :D**

* * *

I felt the impact and closed my eyes as I was headed for the ground. Something cold and hard hit me like a brick. I toppled over to my side, and felt warm liquid running from my head. My eyes were still closed, as I lay on the ground limp. I felt the right side of my body searing in pain.

"Rose! What the heck!" I heard Edward yell at her.

"She took my keys!" Rose whined.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" His soft voice asked me. He must have knelled down because his voice was much closer than before. I wanted to answer and tell him everything was alright, but I couldn't find my voice.

"You'd better hope she's OK." Edward snapped at Rose.

"Jasper, wait in the car." It was Carlisle.

I heard Jasper growling, and then many shouts as Carlisle and Emmett restrained him. Finally, They must have gotten Jasper in the car and away from my blood.

"Is she going to be OK Carlisle?" Alice said.

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"Please tell me she'll be alright." Edward pleaded.

"Edward, change her." Alice said.

"NO!" Edward bellowed, smoothing my hair.

"Well then let's get her to the hospital. Alice, Edward, Esme you come with me, and Emmett, take Jasper and Rose back to the house. Jacob, would you please pass me my keys?" Carlisle asked politely. I heard the clink of keys landing in Carlisle's cold, stony hands.

"Thank you."

I felt my body being lifted, and being moved.

"Let's get her in the Car. Alice you drive, I'll be in the back trying to do whatever I can for Bella, Edward stay in the passenger seat." Carlisle said as I felt my body being slipped into the cool car. I head four doors slam, and Carlisle was beside me.

"GO ALICE! DRIVE!" I heard Edward yell from upfront.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Alice screamed back. The tires squealed on the road and we were off.

"I'm going to put her to sleep so that she'll be in no pain." He informed Edward who I was sure was looking at Carlisle frantically.

I felt a sharp object poking through my skin, and something cold. Then sleep fell over me.

* * *

I woke up and fluttered my eyes open. I was in a blue room, evidently Forks' hospital. I tried to sit myself up, but my right arm protested.

"Bella! You're awake!" I heard Alice giggle from the other side of the room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked groggily.

"He just left to go hunt. He really needed to!" She said, walking over to my bedside. "When he gets back, pretend to wake up again, or he'll be mad that I made him miss it."

"Sure."

"He's going to be here in two minutes." Alice said, returning back to her chair and fashion magazine. I shut my eyes and lay back on the pillows. A few moments later, I heard a door open quietly.

"Is she still asleep?" Edward asked

"Yeah, it's pretty boring just sitting her and watching. How do you do it every night?"

Edward growled at her.

"Oh well, my shift is over right?"

I sensed a flight so I chose this time to 'wake up'.

"Mmmm..." I groaned, opening my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward cried, running to my side. Alice gave me a wink.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Are you OK love? Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked me, looking at all of the various pieces of medical equipment.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Alice said, rushing out of the room.

"My right side hurts, and my head." I said wincing. I had a throbbing headache.

"I'll ask Carlisle to give you more painkillers."

"No! I don't want to fall asleep! I just woke up!"

"Good morning Bella!" Carlisle said, coming into the room. Alice was trailing behind him.

"Hi Carlisle." I said sleepily. I tried to sit up, but Edward's hand pushed me gently down. "So what's wrong with me Carlisle?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You had a major head wound, and the majority of bones on the right side of your body are broken due to Rosalie's impact, including your leg and arm."

I groaned. A broken leg meant crutches. Then something occurred to me.

"How can I use crutches with a broken arm?" I asked.

"You won't be using crutches Bella," Carlisle said, looking me straight in the eye. "You'll be using a wheelchair."

"A WHEELCHAIR?" I asked in disbelief. I sat up really fast, but I didn't feel the pain because I was so mad. "A WHEELCHAIR?" I repeated, throwing both of my broken arms in the air.

"Yes Bella, a wheel chair. Please stop moving or I'll be forced to restrain you." Carlisle said in an official tone.

"Bella love, calm down." Edward said, stroking my left hand.

"Fine." I said pouting.

"We're letting you leave the hospital tonight after some tests." Carlisle said, checking my chart.

"Wait, you guys only want me here for one day?" I asked stunned. They usually wanted to keep me overnight.

"Bella, you've been here for a week." Edward told me, kissing my forehead.

"What? I've been asleep for a _week_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes Bella. Now we're going to run a few more tests and then you may go with Edward." Carlisle said, marking something off on his chart.

"Fine Whatever." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

The tests were over in five minutes.

"OK, you're good to go Bella." Carlisle said, smiling. "I'll get you a wheelchair." He said leaving the room. He returned with an ugly, navy blue wheel chair. Once I'd changed out of the hospital gown and into my pyjamas, Edward lifted me into the chair. He started pushing me.

"Edward! I wanna do it!" I whined at him.

"You can try love, but I don't think you'll get very far."

He was right. I could only use my left hand, so I was just spinning in a circle. Darn, now I had to be completely dependant on someone for moving anywhere. Not that Edward was ever far from my side, but I preferred to be independent!

"I don't like this." I said as Edward pushed me out of the hospital.

"I know love, it will be gone soon." I thought about that. Only a week? Maybe two max?

"Yes Bella, you'll only be in it for four months!" Carlisle said smiling at me. That's when I went insane.

"WHAT? FOUR MONTHS?! NO I REFUSE!" I started pounding my left arm on the arm rest of the wheelchair.

"Thanks Carlisle." Edward said as he pushed me towards the car. I was still having my temper tantrum while he wheeled me.

"NO!!" I screamed, causing all of the heads to turn to me, Edward was giving them apologetic looks.

"Bella, if you don't calm down you can just stay in the hospital." Edward threatened. I immediatly settled down as he helped me into the car.

* * *

**Hahahaha, hope you like it :) This is how my friend reacted when she had to have a wheel chair, but she only needed one for three weeks, and I thought that Bella would go insane if she needed one for a long time, so I hope you liked it! Yay me for updating! **

**pinkcrayon1101**


	7. Grounded

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of the characters, plots, or settings (etc) in Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer :)**

* * *

**HI! sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I havent updated in like, 2 weeks! AHH! sorry! but between a wedding, Breaking Dawn, my cousins threatening to throw said book into the fire pit... etc, I havent had time. SO SORRY! Hope you like it, and it's long ;)**

* * *

Finally we were home. The stupid car ride was boring and long. It was long because Edward wouldn't let Alice go more than 20 mph while I was 'so badly' injured. It was boring because besides from Edward yelling at Alice, no one said anything. Esme and Carlisle stayed at the hospital, so it was only me in the back seat. That was probably a good thing because I cant bend my leg, so I take up the entire back seat. Great.

"We're home love." Edward whispered to me.

"Good." I replied, turning my body to get out of the car. I tried to get out myself but Edward wasn't having that.

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked me, eyes wide in fear.

"Umm, getting out of the car." I replied, looking up at him. His face still frozen in a mask of fear.

"No love, I'm going to carry you inside. We don't have a ramp, and your wheelchair cant make it up those stairs."

Great. Now I had no escape, I had to let him carry me. Rosalie was going to pay.

We walked through the front door, and three vampires raced up towards us.

"Hi." I said blushing.

"Hi Bella. You OK?" Emmett said, pounding me on the pack. Im sure it was meant to be a pat, but it still knocked the wind out of me.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled at him.

"Sorry Bells. Guess you're even more breakable then usual." He said with a loud laugh.

"Yes, She is." Edward growled back, laying me gently on the couch.

"I'm fine." I said, still pouting. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Bella, four months isn't that bad really. At least you're not in it for life."

That was true. If I was in a wheelchair forever, I'd be _really _mad. I had to look on the bright side.

"You're right Alice," I said, sitting up. "But I'm still mad." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Alice rolled her eyes again, along with Emmett, Edward, and Rose. I was surprised that Jasper didn't.

"Oh." Edward said suddenly, and I knew he was having a stupid silent conversation with his siblings. Probably Jasper.

"I'm sorry love, that was very unkind of me. Please forgive me as well as Rose, Emmett, and Alice."

"I forgive everyone but Rose." I said, glaring in her direction. She growled back at me, which caused Edward to growl, and like dominoes, Emmett, then Alice, then finally, Jasper tried to calm things down, and then Carlisle came in the door.

"What's going on?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Bella blamed me." Rose said, causing Edward to say

"Then Rose growled at her."

"Then Edward growled at me!" Rose shot back.

"Then Emmett growled at Edward!" Alice chimed in.

"Alice growled at me!" Emmett whined.

"Then, I tried to calm things down." Jasper, sighed, defeated.

"Well, you've all been acting very immature. Except for you Jasper thank you." Carlisle said, looking at him.

"Goodie two shoes." Emmett grumbled. Carlisle shot him a death glare that scared me, then continued.

"And you 'kids' aren't leaving this house for one week, except for school, or unless Esme or I ask you to."

All of us groaned.

"Good job Bella." Rose spat when Carlisle and Esme left the room and headed upstairs.

"It was _your _fault Rose." Edward spat back, looking at her disgusted.

"No it wasn't!" She screeched back, standing up.

"Yes it _was_!" Edward yelled, standing up as well.

Carlisle and Esme must have heard the commotion because they came bounding down the stairs.

"Rosalie and Edward Cullen!" Esme scolded. "Go to your room."

Everyone but Carlisle looked at her in shock. None of the Cullens had ever been sent to their room before. They meant business.

"Go." Esme said again, pointing to the stairs. "And stay there for the rest of the weekend please."

Edward and Rosalie trudged up the stairs, scowling at each other. I heard two, heavy oak doors slam. Esme and Carlisle followed, going to talk to them.

"So..." I said, looking around at the remaining three vampires in the room. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, each with the look of shock on their face.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice squealed, hopping up and down.

"NO!" Emmett and I said together. Alice's face slumped and she pouted.

"You can't go shopping Alice." Jasper said, hugging her around the waist. "You're grounded."

"That wont stop me." Alice declared as she escaped his embrace and walked towards the computer.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, scared. Alice could find a way to shop anywhere on the planet.

"Shopping on-line. duh." She replied, rolling her eyes yet again.

I looked up to see Carlisle comming down the stairs, with Esme close behind.

"Can I go see Edward?" I asked Carlisle, looking up at him.

"Well, seeing as how you can't walk up there, your wheelchair can't get up those stairs either, and no one will carry you, no."

"I'll carry you Bella!" Emmett shouted, and I looked at him hopefully.

"No, you wont Emmett." Carlisle said, giving him the death glare again. Emmett slowly backed up towards the other couch and sat down.

"Aha! I out bid you cybergurl10674!" Alice suddenly screamed in triumph, punching her hands into the air.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked, heading towards the computer.

"Betting on Eb--" She started, but stopped as soon as she turned around and saw Carlisle behind her.

"No 'cyber-shopping' either Alice, I'm sorry."

"You can't stop me from shopping." She said through gritted teeth.

"Alice.." Jasper warned. Carlisle looked more mad then I'd ever seen him.

"Alice Cullen, go to your room." Carlisle said, pointing up the stairs.

"Why?" She demanded, getting up from the chair. Oh no. Alice and Carlisle were both really mad.

"Because I said so." Carlisle responded.

"No."

"Alice, get up those stairs!"

"No."

"Alice Cullen get upstairs into your room and stay there!" Esme shouted at her. Wow, Esme was loud. Loud enough to make me wince from the noise.

"NO!" Alice yelled this time.

"Emmett, please take your sister upstairs to her room." Esme said to Emmett, smiling.

"No." Emmett responded, helping Alice.

"Emmett!" Esme screeched at him, eyes wide open and fierce.

"No!" Emmett responded again, linking arms with Alice.

Well, all of the commotion led Edward and Rosalie down the stairs, curious. They saw their two siblings disobeying Carlisle and Esme, and went to join them.

"Alice, Emmett what in the world are you two doing?" Edward asked in shock.

"Standing up to the _man_." Alice responded, face locked in a mask of fury.

"Hah, you're so stupid Alice! Just go upstairs!" Rosalie laughed at her. This just made Alice even more upset.

"NO!" She yelled, tackling Rosalie.

I couldn't help but laugh. The scene before me was quite hilarious. Alice's tiny hands were grabbing at Rose's perfect blond hair, while Rose's hands where grabbing Alice's spinky Black hair. Both were screaming at the other, faces full of fury. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward managed to restrain them after a minute. They both stood up, and the boys released their holds.

"Dumb Blond." Alice muttered under her breath while she headed in my direction.

Rose's face went to rage in an instant, and she tackled Alice down. I closed my eyes and held up my hands for protection as they both fell onto me.

* * *

**hahaha, this chapter was so much fun to write! Ahhh! Sorry if the characters are a little OCC, but oh well. Hehe, sorry for not updating in like forever! Should come faster nowww!**

**thanks for reading! Keep the faith!!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	8. Cat Fight

**No, before you ask, I don't own anything to do with Twilight or the other books in the series. :(  
**

* * *

hi, I hope you like this chapter, and it's mostly... well, you can figure it out for yourself. I'll try to have another chapter out soon! Bare with me! Thanks for reading! Eat MILKSHAKES! :D

* * *

Last Time: _Rose's face went to rage in an instant, and she tackled Alice down. I closed my eyes and held up my hands for protection as they both fell onto me._

* * *

"Alice I hate you!" Rose screamed from across the room. I still had my arms out, waiting for an impact that never came.

"I love you too sister dear!" Alice shot back sarcastically.

I opened my eyes to see both girls restrained by two boys each. Jasper and Edward had Alice, While Emmett and Carlisle had Rosalie. Both of their faces were twisted in rage, hatred, ad disgust.

"Geez, calm down Rose. We all know you're not stupid." Emmett said from behind Rose. Probably not the smartest thing in the world to do right now.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT!" Rose screamed as she thrashed around.

"Hahaha, look you can't even control your temper." Alice said, laughing. Rose's face went livid. She looked _way _scarier than a vampire.

"Alice, I'm surprised Jasper has been able to put up with you all these years. You're short, bad tempered, and _pretend _to see the future. None of your predictions have been accurate lately." Rose said back in a light, taunting tone. Oh god, this was going to be a full on cat fight.

"They've been messed up lately, so what?"

"Someones loosing their talent." Rose said in a mocking tone, smiling now.

"Prepare to die." Alice shot back racing forward. It was useless though because both girls were still restrained.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms in the air and nearly banging them both into the wall behind me. "If you don't stop, I'll... jump out a window."

Everyone in the room laughed. Well, at least it stopped them from fighting.

"How are you going to do that?" Edward asked me, turning his head towards me and away from Alice.

"Umm.. well, I hadn't thought of that yet. But I'll figure out a way. Mark my words!" I said, and then slipped into a pout again.

Everyone laughed at me again, which made me mad, but it seemed like they'd forgotten about the fight.

"Hey, Rose," Alice said, still giggling a little bit. "What's five miles long and has an IQ of sixty?"

"What?" Rose asked, giggling as well.

"A parade of blonds!!" Alice shouted out, and then doubled over in laughter.

Emmett started laughing really loudly, Esme I giggled a few times, Edward was doubled over like Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were chuckling, all while Rosalie's face looked as if she were about to explode.

"That's. Not. Funny." Rose said through her teeth.

"Oh, why? You don't understand it do you Rose?" Alice asked when the laughter had died down

"I understand it perfectly. It's just not funny."

"Then why's everyone laughing?"

"STOP IT! I'LL JUMP I SWEAR I WILL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone had to have heard me, but no one even looked my way.

"Calm down girls. All _three _of you." Carlisle added, looking my way. "Alice, Rose, to your rooms please."

Alice and Rose were led up the stairs by Emmett and Edward, ten feet apart from each other. Once they were in their rooms, I felt safe. But, I looked around and realized that Jasper and I were the only ones who hadn't bee sent to their rooms.

"Hi Jasper." I said, smiling slightly.

"Don't jump out a window kay Bella? Edward would kill me..."

"No one will be jumping out of any window." Esme said coming into the room with wide eyes.

"Bella, you need sleep." Carlisle said, coming from the kitchen and staring at me.

"No, I don't want to!" I pouted, probably looking like a three-year old.

I looked over at Carlisle to see him give Jasper a thoughtful look.

"No!" I tried to scream, but it came out as a whisper as sleep fell over me.

* * *

hahahaha, this chapter was a tonnnn of fun to write! I hope you like it! hahaa, I got the blond joke on line, and yeah, so I really hope you liked it! I got the inspiration for the cat fight b/c of my sisters. God, do they ever fight! And I was the one threatening to jump out the window lol ;)

hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Please review if you have time :)

pinkcrayon1101


	9. Play Dead

**No, before you ask, I don't own anything to do with Twilight or the other books in the series. :(**

* * *

**Hello! I hope you like this chapter, I had a random burst of inspiration ;) YAY! today's drink is an vanilla bean frappuchino from starbucks, cuz that's wut im drinking right now! YAY! **

**sorry its so short LOL :D**

* * *

I was woken up by yelling from upstairs. Great.

"HEY ROSE GUESS WHAT?"

"WHAT PIXIE HEAD?"

"WHAT DOES A BLOND THINK A QUARTERBACK IS?"

"HER BOYFRIEND?"

"NOOOO, A REFUND! HAHAHAAHAHAHA"

"THAT.IS.NOT.FUNNY.EITHER!"

"THEN WHY AM I LAUGHING?"

"CUZ YOU'RE STUPID!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A DUMB BLOND!"

"NO, YOU'RE EVEN MORE STUPIDER!"

"STUPIDER?"

"YEAH!"

"THAT'S NOT A WORD ROSE!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"STUPID BLOND!"

"PIXIE HEAD!"

Then suddenly, all of the noise stopped. I sighed and tried to fall back to sleep.

"THE OTHERS ARE LUCKY THEY WENT HUNTING, THEY DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Alice yelled through her door. **(AN: they're both in their rooms and yelling at each other btw!) **

"YEAH, WELL, HEY WAIT, WHAT DID THEY DO WITH BELLA?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"LET'S GO AND SEE WHERE BELLA IS!"

"OK!"

I head two oak doors open and close in unison, and instantly, I feared for my life. When a bear finds you in the woods, you're supposed to play dead right? So, since it was a similar situation, I pretended to still be asleep.

"Hey Bella," Rose whispered into my ear. "We know you're awake, and you can't go anywhere."

I didn't even try to fool them, I screamed.

* * *

**Hehehehehe, hope you like it! AHAHA! see? Im still high on sugar. Oh well. I hope to have another chappie up todayyy! Thanks for reading!!**

**please review, I no it's short so don't say nothin. kk, bai!**

**pinkcrayon1101**


	10. Fed Up

**DISCLAIMER: I _do not _own any of the super amazing twilight, new moon, or eclipse characters, scenes, settings, plots, etc. I do own a really cool bar of soap though. It has a rubber duckie in it... **:D

* * *

**Hellllo! I hope you like this chapter, and sorry (again) that it's a little short! PLEASE remember to review once you're finished! It makes Lilly happy, and a happy Lilly means more chapters!! :) yay!** **And I used up my voice, so I can't talk or sing all day, and it's making me sad... PLEASE REVIEW!!**

* * *

"Well, that was the worst two hours of my life." I said, as soon as Rose and Alice had let me go. They tied my wheelchair and I together, did my hair and makeup, and dressed me up. The worst part was that they made me watch _'What not to Wear' _while they were doing it!

"Oh, but you look so pretty!" Alice said, wheeling me out into the downstairs hallway. Edward and the rest of the Cullens came bursting through the door.

"I don't care Alice."

"Oh pooh. Edward will be home any minute and you can be all lovey-dovey then!"

I heard the front door burst open.

"Hey Bella, hot date tonight?" Emmett asked, ruffling my hair.

"No!" I shouted.

"Emmett!" Alice whined. "You just ruined her hair!"

"Oh well, It looks better now than it ever has."

"UGH! I can't stand this family anymore!" I shouted, making sure I got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean love?" Edward asked, coming to my side instantly.

"I mean, I can't stand the constant makeovers, the shopping, the jokes at my expense, people TACKLING me to get their CAR KEYS back! I can't stand it!"

"I'm sorry love, you know I am! You'll be better soon.."

"NO!" I cut him off. "WE'RE DONE EDWARD! OVER! FINISHED! I CAN'T STAND ANYONE IN THIS FAMILY ANYMORE!"

"Bu-But Love,"

"Don't you 'but love' me!" I screamed at him. "Here's your ring back Mr. Cullen! I am going back to my house to find a nice husband with a _normal _family!" I shouted, throwing the ring at him.

"I'm sorry love, We can move out! We'll get married, then get our own house far away."

"No Edward. I'm through with you." I said, turning my back to him.

"Bella Please…"

"NO!" I shouted at him, turning around. "N-O. NO Edward. I've put up with this long enough."

"But we love each other."

"No, you love me, and I _hate _you."

"You don't mean that." He whispered.

"Yes I do. I really, truly do. Look! I'm in a _wheelchair _because of your sister. You broke my heart when you left, Emmett makes fun of me, I almost got killed by Itallian _MOFIA _vampires because of your family, and almost got killed by Jasper _and _James as well!" I shouted at him.

"I know, I'm sorry love."

"Well, being sorry isn't good enough. We're over Edward. Nice knowing you."

"But Bella, Love,"

"Isabella Swan to _you_." I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry." He said, coming a little closer to me. "Isabella, please forgive me as well as my family. We all love you."

"Well, you sure have an odd way of showing it. And I'm afraid that it's a little too odd, even for me."

"Please forgive us Bella." Alice said, stepping out of the shadow. "We've never seen Edward so happy. Please stay with us, we promise we'll stop."

"It's a little late." I snapped at her.

"I know it may seem impossible to forgive us, but please try to Bella." This time it was Carlisle.

"Hmmmm..." I pretended to think for a minute. "Nope. Still don't forgive you."

"Bella Please!" I had expected this to come from Edward but Rose? "You make Edward so happy. I think he'd go to pieces without you."

"I hope you're right." I snapped at her, wow, I was doing a lot of snapping.

"Please Bella!" Still, it was Rosalie begging me."I'm sorry about how mean I was to you, and how I put you in a wheelchair, and everyhing rude that I've ever said to or about you. And I know the rest of the family is too. Just please don't take your hatred for us out on Edward."

"I-I-I don't know if I can." I said, then started crying. I heard Edward, Esme, Alice and suprisingly Emmett sobbing along with me, and I was engulfed by blackness.

* * *

RPOV

"Jasper, what the heck? Why'd you put her to sleep?!" I yelled at him. I was just about to get her to fogive us and he has to go ahead and make her fall asleep!

"I got nervous, and I thought this might give us more time." He confessed, hugging a sobbing Alice.

Edward was taking Bella out of her chair and cradling her in his arms.

"Let's put her in your bed Edward." Carlisle suggested, heading up the stairs.

Edward carried Bella upstairs in a flash and then ran into my arms.

"Th-Tha-Thanks Rose." He said, sobbing into me.

"Uh, No problem Eddie." I said, rubbing his back.

"I can't believe she doesn't love me anymore."

"No, she _hates_ you now." I said quietly. This made him dry-sob louder, and harder.

_Shoot Rose! _I thought to myself. _You're so bad at this comforting stuff._

"Yes yes, you are!" Edward mumbled.

"Shut up, I've never had to do it before." I mumbled back.

After five minues of his 'sobbing' I realized that we were still inclosed in a hug.

"Uh, Eddie, I know the 'reason for your existance' just went psycho, but can you let go of me? Go find Alice maybe?" I said in the nicest tone I could muster.

"Rose!" Uh oh, it was Esme. "How could you say that to him? He just lost his fiancee and you're not making him feel any better!" She moved him from my arms into hers. They left the room, Esme still comforting Edward.

Alice came up to me, her face was frowning, an expression you didn't see on her often.

"I'm so upset Rose." She squeaked out, hugging me.

_Oh, great. More hugging. STOP! Well, at least this is better than Edward._

"I can hear you Rose!" Edward shouted from the other room.

"Hey Rose guess what?" Alice asked, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked, looking back down at her.

"Blondes are stupid." She said, and then ran off.

"ALICE CULLEN! YOU BETTER RUN!" I said, then left the room, running as quickly as I coud after her.

* * *

**Hehe, writing in Rose's POV is SOOOO much fun! Haha, Ok so I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry it was a little bit of a cliffie. :) Please forgive me :)**

**.  
**

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!! 3**

**.  
**

**--pinkcrayon1101 **


	11. Tears

**DISCLAIMER: I _do not _own any of the super amazing twilight, new moon, or eclipse characters, scenes, settings, plots, etc. I do own a really cool bar of soap though. It has a rubber duckie in it... **:D

* * *

**HI! I hope you like this chapter, I got it out a day earlier than I thought I would, so that's good. :) Hope you like it, but if you hate it, please tell me. But be nice (please) OK, hope it's funny and meets / exceeds your expectations!! :D Read on!**

**Oh, It starts in RPOV again by the way :) OK, happy reading:D**

* * *

After chasing Alice around for an hour, I got bored, so I went to sit with the cars. I went into the garage, and saw all over my red convertible were yellow racing stripes, accompanied by a hot pink 'Alice was here!'

"ALICE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, too furious to move.

"Yeah?" She asked, coming into the garage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

"Oh, I did that a while ago. I'm surprised you just noticed."

"Alice Cullen," I said through gritted teeth. "I will give you a two second head start before I rip your limps apart!"

She turned around and ran like a lightning bolt. I didn't run after her. I wasn't going to catch her, and I could always take my anger out on Emmett.

I walked through the door of the garage and heard mumbling from upstairs. I figured it was Emmett singing to Hannah Montana again, so I went up. I was about to turn right into our room, but the sound I'd heard wasn't Emmett, it was Bella. She was sleep-talking.

"I love you Edward." She sighed, rolling over onto her side, then back.

Well, that was a good sign. If she was having dreams about loving Edward, that meant that they were together again right?

"I hate you Evil flying monkeys." She said, her eyebrows furrowing. I started laughing really hard. "Help Edward! They're taking me away..." I was still laughing when all of the sudden it stopped.

_Shoot. I probably woke her up._ I thought.

"Yes, you're probably right." Edward said, now standing next to me. "With that bird-like laugh of yours, you'd wake anyone up."

"Oh, shut up Edward." I said, crossing my arms and scowling at him.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, cracking open her eyes.

"I'm right here love." He said, going to lie beside her on the bed.

"I had the worst dream ever." She said, cuddling into his chest.

I heard Hannah Montana music starting to play two rooms down.

"I'll be right back," I told the pair of them. "I have to stop Emmett from acting like a ten-year old girl right now."

They both laughed, and I closed the door when I left, screaming "EMMETT!" at the top of my lungs.

* * *

BPOV

"EMMETT!" Rose screamed once she had the door closed. I cuddled into Edward's chest tighter I couldn't remember what had just happened.

"Hey, wait, why did I fall asleep?"

"Uh, Jasper did that to you. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Just remind me to hurt him later." I said, stretching.

"Love? Aren't you still upset at us?" His face wore a mask of shock, fear, and sadness.

"Why would I b-- Ohhh." I said, remembering the trick I had played on them this morning. "Sorry Edward. I'm so sorry!" I started breaking down crying.

Esme must have heard me crying because she came into the room in an instant, with tea.

"Are you OK Bella dear?" She asked me. That just made me feel worse, and I sobbed harder. She was being so nice, and I had been so mean!

"What did I do wrong?" I heard her whisper to Edward.

"I-I'm not sure." He said, still rubbing circles into my back. Then Alice came bursting through the door.

"What's all the commotion?" She asked, but I couldn't see her face, my eyes were filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, sitting in front of me on the bed.

"I-I-I pl-play-played a jo-joke on yo-you, and no-now I feel re-really really ba-ba- AHHH!" I started a whole new round of sobbing.

"Bella, love, it's OK." Edward said, kissing my hair.

"N-no it's not." I said, hitting his chest softly. "I was ho-horrib-horrible!" I spat out through all of my blubbering.

"We all forgive you." He said to me, Alice and Esme were nodding, but their figures were still slightly blurred by tears.

"I DON'T FORGIVE HER!" Rose yelled, storming into the room with Emmett in tow. He was silent. I sobbed harder and louder.

"ROSE!" Three angry vampires yelled at her. Esme took her from the room, lecturing her about something.

"Love, please stop. I hate seeing you like this." Edward whispered to me.

"I thought you like, never cried Bella? Come on Get _Happy_!" Alice sang from in front of me. I laughed and my tears slowed.

"There ya go," Alice said, handing me some tissues. "Want to watch a movie? We're going to have a slumber party, you and me."

I nodded.

"Kay, I'll go and get us one." She said, racing out the door.

"I'm sorry." I whispered so quietly that vampires probably couldn't hear it that well.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said to me.

"Edward! Why do you always do that?"

"What's past is past my love." He said, smiling at me.

I started to argue, but he grabbed my face in his hands, and kissed me. This took every arguing thought out of my head, and made me giggle.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said back, nuzzling into the hollow under his throat.

"I don't like seeing you cry. I've never really had to see it before."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, on the verge of tears again.

"Shh, Bella love, shhh. We love each other, and we'll be together forever." He kissed my forehead.

"Mhmmm." I agreed, nodding.

"Well, good luck." He said, releasing me from our hug.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Your _slumber party_ with Alice." He said, grinning.

_Slumber Party _and _Alice _combined in the same sentence were the most dangerous things in the world.

"How much time do I have to escape?" I asked him, eying the window.

"You'll be fine love. You can't walk anyways. Stay here, and Alice will come to you."

"Fine." I said pouting. "But when they take _me _to the asylum, I'll be saying '_I told you so_'."

He laughed. "That won't happen love." He said, kissing me on the head, and leaving through the door.

About three seconds later, I heard the scariest noise in the world.

"Beeelllla! Ready to have a slumber party?" Alice asked, I could hear her voice getting closer and closer every second. Apparently she was taking her time walking up the stairs.

"Eep." I whispered, closing my eyes. This would be a long night.

* * *

**AHA! Well, again, sorry it's short, but you wanted a chapter, I wanted to write, but Im doing a million different things at once right now. So, I hope you like it! Eh, yeah. OK, so now I'm sorry for those of you who are mad at me for making it a joke, but please be happy! At least it came fast right? And Bella still loves Edward? no? you hate it? booh hoo. :'( Oh well, I hope you don't, but if you do, say so! :) IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!! 3**

**--pinkcrayon1101!**


	12. Something's coming

**Disclaimer: Nope. Sadly, All rights belong to Stephenie meyer, although the movie is coming out soon! yay!... not sure what that has to do with anything, but eh.**

* * *

**Oh my goooooosh! Hey guys! Sorry i didnt write sooner. I was in NY, and then my friend was having a crisis, and then school started.. (OMG, English class is SO MUCH FUN! lol) and then I have to get ready for auditions for the school musical and sports teams. Ugh, thats a lot. So, I hope you understand, and enjoy this chappieter. (and yes, I _did _mean to spell it that way!)**

* * *

Alice came skipping into the room. She was wearing pink silk pyjamas, with different candies all over them. Her hair was curled (as I'd never seen it before) and she has four DVD's, a bowl of popcorn, a telephone, twenty -at least- different colours of nail polish, nail file, face masks, and a phone book. "OK," I asked, staring at her. "I'm curious, what's the phone book for?" She looked at me, shocked.

"You've never prank called before?!" She asked me, dropping everything out of her hands and onto the bed beside me.

"Uh, no." I said, looking at the telephone right beside me. The silly little pink piece of plastic looked threatening for some reason.

"Ready?" she asked, climbing into bed beside me, and getting everything organized. She took one of my hands in hers.

"Pink, Blue, Purple, Green, Orange, Yellow, Black, White, Sparkles, Metallic, or ... French." She asked handing me each colour as she said the name. Of course, being Alice, she had at least two different bottles for each colour she mentioned.

"And if you can't find one in here you like," she said, examining each bottle. "I have a cupboard full downstairs in the bathroom." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not surprised." I mumbled, staring at a light teal coloured polish. I unscrewed the lid, being careful not to drop it on the white comforter.

"Ohhh, nice choice Bella!" Alice squealed, peering over my arms to look at the polish.

"Thanks." I mumbled, still looking at my nails.

I started to paint my pinkie, then my ring finger. When I was about to do my middle finger, Alice jumped up off of the bed making me spill the polish everywhere.

"Alice!" I whined, now the perfect comforter had a large, teal blue blob on it.

"Shut up Bella." She said, facing the window.

"What is it?" I asked, scared.

"Hmm. I'm not sure." She replied, turning to face me. "I can't see anything happening..."

"Wolves?" I suggested, trying to blot the stain out of the comforter.

"No, something...else." She replied, sitting on the bed. "Maybe it's nothing!" she said, taking four bottles of polish into her own hands.

Suddenly, her entire body went ridgid, causing her to spill all of the colours in her hand, onto the comforter.

"I don't think Esme will like the additions to the comforter," I joked, laughing at myself. "I think she liked it white."

But Alice was still ridged, and her head turned rapidly to face the window.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Something's coming."

* * *

**Hi there! Sorry its REALLY short, but eh. I hope you like it! Can u guess whats happening?! Ooooh, I bet NOT. MUHAHA.**

**ok, hope you liked it )**

**pinkcrayon1101  
**

* * *


	13. The letter and the mafia

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm Lilly, not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight.. Or new Moon... Or Eclipse... Or... Edward. BOOH HOO.

* * *

  
**

**OK. So, Im sorry it took so long, and this chapter is pretty short. It's kind of a cliffie... I guess... oh god. I totally just ruined the chapter... but my backspace button doesn't work... SO FORGET THIS. mkay? good. enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

APOV

I was still staring at the window. Better not me the damn Volturi. They've already made more than enough trouble for us.

"Um... Alice... Are you sure something is coming?" Bella asked me, attempting to clean up the nail polish mess.

"Yes Bella. Shut up."

"Just asking." She mumbled, putting the bottles on the nightstand.

Then I heard it. It was subtle, but it was something.

There was a crack of a twig, and the smell of two beings in one. Darn it, what else can happen?

I walked over to the window and opened it. There was nothing there.

"Hello!" A voice came from behind me. I grabbed the arm that was on my shoulder and twisted it around.

"Ow, Alice, what was that for?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh, Sorry Jazzy," I said kissing him. "I hear something."

"Yea, I heard it while I was downstairs."

"Ok, you guys aren't just trying to freak me out are you?" Bella asked, still in bed. Although, it wasn't like she could go anywhere....

"No, Bella we're not making this up." Jasper told her, sending calming waves around the room.

"Mkay." she said, satisfied.

"I don't know what it is," I told Jazzy, his arms suddenly found their way around my waist. "I can't see anything."

"Ohhh riiiight," Bella said from the bed. "You're visions are messed up. That sucks."

"THEY ARE _NOT _MESSED UP. THEY ARE JUST......." I paused. What where they?

"Challenged? Defeated?" Bella suggested.

"NO!"

"Lacking? Over? Caput?"

"NO! STOP IT!"

"They're just not working properly at the moment." Jasper said for me.

"Thank you." I said, satisfied with his answer.

"Isn't that what I _said_ ?" Bella asked, painting her nails.

There was the crack again.

I walked over to the door and waited. Jasper's eyes where following me, and Bella looked like she could care less.

"boo!" Shouted a human outline as it popped up from the window sill.

Jasper reacted immediately by pushing me out of the way and getting into a defensive crouch.

"Calm down kid. It's only me." A female voice responded. Werewolf. Greeeat.

"Leah?" I asked, moving closer to the windowsill.

"Yea. I thought you guys had like super hearing and stuff. Why didn't you know I was coming?"

"SHUT UP! MY VISIONS JUST AREN'T WORKING RIGHT NOW!" I screamed then ran out of the room with Jasper behind me.

* * *

Leah POV

Now it was Bella and me.

Oh, how much I hated this little human. She killed Jake's heart. Not that I really care, just that I have to see her all the time cause she's all he thinks about.

"Um... hello...?" Bella responded, putting down her nail polish.

"What? You're not even going to get out of bed to say hello?" I asked sarcastically.

She blushed.

"Um.. Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?" I asked, sitting on the bed.

"Broken leg. But why are you here?"

"Some girl named ... Jamie? Jasmine? Jesscla? I don't remember her name... paid me to give this to you."

She looked confused for a moment, then her face looked like she got it.

"Oh.. you mean Jessica?"

"That's it." I said, lying down on the bed.

"What in the world does she want?" Bella said, sitting up.

"I don't know. But listen, Just read it, and then I can get out of here." I replied, handing her the little square note.

"'Dear Bella," She read aloud. Why on earth did she have to do that? The stupid blood sucker lover....

"'Just to let you know, Mile and I are getting married. Mike wants you at the wedding. I dont. So don't come. But Edward can come. And Jasper... and maybe Emmett. That's it. You, Rosalie, and Alice are _NOT INVITED_. Ok! Thanks, hope Edward is doing OK! Bye.'"

Wow. The girl needs to get some better friends.

"I hate her." Bella mumbled under her breath.

"Yea, sure... um... so are you done? Can I go?"

"I don't care."

"Mkay. Then I'm gone." I said, heading towards the window.

I looked down before I jumped.

"Hey, who are the creepy guys in black coats?"

"WHAT?" She screamed, fear in her eyes.

"Yea. There's a short one, and a tall one. Who are they?"

"The Volturi." She whispered.

"Huh. who are they? The Mafia? hahahahahahaha..."

She nodded.

Wow, the bloodsuckers really needed to find better friends.

* * *

**MKAY. so, I hope you liked this chapter. Leah was fun, but I dont know if I did it well... SO PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and thanks for being so patient for this chapter lol! Becuase I have an awesome idea, I will try to post the next chappiter as soon as possible!!!!! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! =)**

**thanks for waiting, you guys rock and I hope you liked it!**

**pinkcrayon1101**

* * *


	14. chap 14 start & previewy thing!

**I dont know if this could be considered a "chapter" its.... like, well, a _preview_ i guess . I wont pretend that its really long, cause im pretty sure that u can see the bottom XD Okie dokie, so PLEASE dont kill me (or threaten me, or hate me, etc.) and i hope you like this.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

oh shit. this could _not _end well. The freaking VOLTURI are at the house?! Just great, and hey, when we're done, we can invite some terrorists over too. I looked at Leah, biting my lip.

"Well, uhm, do they like werewolves?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"I dont think so... Im pretty sure they hate _you _more than they hate _me. _And that's saying something." I replied, staring out the window at the figures in black capes.

I heard the doorbell ring again, and heard a voice yelling "OHMIGOD! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" then a smacking noise followed by an "Ow, Rosie, what did you do that for?"

"Uhm, anyone wanna take me down there?" I yelled down the stairs. Yup, this was an idea situation. Vampire "mofia" -as Leah called it- and a broken leg (etc...). LOVELY.

"Just stay there Bella." Jasper hissed at me from the bottom of the stairs.

Leah opened the door and we watched them crouch down low in preparation to answer the door.

"Is _that_ what they call a _fighting stance_? Geez, even _JAKE _is better than that..."

I heard a growl from Emmett, but Rose smacked him again and Carlisle went to open the door.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY! This is b/c i seriosuly dont have enough time to write a new chappie, but i thought that you guys deserved _something_. SO! Here's the plan. I have two weeks for Spring Break, so almost all of my stories will be updated at _least _once! I PROMISE! Okie dokie, so ill update this one real soon kay?**

**KEEP THE FAITH! and happy springbreak!!!!! :)**

**pinkcrayon1101 (SORRY! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!)  
**


	15. Ohmigod, an update & Bella VS Jane

**Hoorah! Finally an update!!! :O I know, you're probably all shocked, since it's been like, a year :O  
**

**If you havent already, it would mean SOOO much to me if u did 2 things.**

**1. Go check out my other stories, specifically "the grass is always greener" b/c it hasn't gotten much love so far..... :(**

**2. Go to my website!! **.com/bluecrayon1101/fanfic **[link is also on bio!] **

**thanks !!!!! :]**

**(before you read this chapter, make sure that you've read at least up to chap. 13 or you wont get any of it 3 (you might want to re-read lol))**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

oh shit. this could _not _end well. The freaking VOLTURI are at the house?! Just great, and hey, when we're done, we can invite some terrorists over too. I looked at Leah, biting my lip.

"Well, uhm, do they like werewolves?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"I dont think so... Im pretty sure they hate _you _more than they hate _me. _And that's saying something." I replied, staring out the window at the figures in black capes.

I heard the doorbell ring again, and heard a voice yelling "OHMIGOD! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" then a smacking noise followed by an "Ow, Rosie, what did you do that for?"

"Uhm, anyone wanna take me down there?" I yelled down the stairs. Yup, this was an idea situation. Vampire "mofia" -as Leah called it- and a broken leg (etc...). LOVELY.

"Just stay there Bella." Jasper hissed at me from the bottom of the stairs.

Leah opened the door and we watched them crouch down low in preparation to answer the door.

"Is _that_ what they call a _fighting stance_? Geez, even _JAKE _is better than that..."

I heard a growl from Emmett, but Rose smacked him again and Carlisle went to open the door.

"Hello Carlisle." A smooth voice said from the door frame.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle said, stepping aside. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you." Aro said, flicking his wrist, making all of the guards behind follow him.

Aro sat on the couch, while the guards stood around him. "So Carlisle, I believe you know why I'm here."

I looked at Leah, and she shut the door quietly.

"So, why isn't your bloodsucking boyfriend here?"

"I have no idea." I said, slumping down on the plush bedding.

"Normally he's all like, possessive of you and stuff," She said, continuing. "It's kind of surprising he let you be alone for five minutes."

I opened my eyes. It was kind of strange that Edward hadn't ran up the stairs as soon as he saw the Volturi.

"Hmm. I don't actually know why he's not here." I said, sitting up. "Can you hand me my phone?" I asked, pointing to the dresser."

"You have two legs." She said, leaning against the door.

"No, actually, I don't. One's out of commission." I reminded her.

"Oh right. Fine. No need to snap Bellsie." She threw the phone onto the bed beside me.

I typed in Edward's number.

One ring

Two rings

Three rings...

"Bella?" He asked, answering the phone.

"Edward." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Edward, where are you?"

"I'm just hunting, love. I'll be home tomorrow. Unless something's wrong. Is everything alright?"

"Uhm..." I looked at Leah. "Just a sec," I said, putting my hand over the phone. "He's hunting. Should I tell him?"

"No, definitely not." She responded, sitting on the other side of the bed. "He'd go crazy, then run over here, and go ballistic."

"Good point." I said, putting the phone back to my ear.

"Nothing' wrong Edward." I said. I was surprised that my voice didn't waver. It was so good, i would have fooled myself.

"You're getting better at lying, love." He said.

"Damn." I said under my breath. "How did you know?"

"Your hand wasn't really covering the reciever." I could hear the slight smirk in his voice. "I'm coming home right now." He said, getting all serious again.

"Edward, no! You can't come home!"

"Why not Bella?"

"Because. Please, just don't." I said, then hung up on him.

"Hey, why did you hang up on him?" Leah asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Because. There's a 75% chance that the Volturi are here for him. He is after all the one who exposed the secret of the vampires to me."

"Oh." She said, then open the door and peaked down the stairs.

"Uh..." She said, looking over her shoulder at me. "I don't mean to panic you, but they're all looking up here..."

"Crap." I said, slamming my fists on the bed.

"Is that Isabella's voice coming from upstairs?" A cold, hard girl's voice asked.

God, he brought Jane. Great.

"Yes," Carlisle answered, "But she is in recovery, I'm afraid. So, I believe that seeing you will put more stress than possible on her."

"Nonsense." Aro said. I could hear him walking up the stairs. "We will cause her no harm. She has no need to worry."

Less than three seconds later, We heard his voice again.

"Hello Miss." Aro said, holding his hand out for Leah. "I'm Aro. Nice to make your acquaintance."

"Uh, I'm Leah." she said, putting her hand out so he could shake it. Before their hands touched, I threw a pillow at her head.

"LEAH! Don't touch his hand!"

She looked back at him, then backed up and sat on the bed.

"Oh, Isabella dear. So nice to see you again. Carlisle said you were ill. I do hope it's not... serious." He said while stalking around the room.

"No, I'm fine." I said, shifting on the bed.

"So," Casius said, coming from behind Aro. "We've seen Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Isabella. But where is _Edward_?" He asked, staring directly into my eyes.

"Actually," Carlisle said, stepping in between us. "He's out at the moment."

"Oh, how tragic." Casius said, then stepped back behind Aro. "We were hoping to talk to him."

There was an awkward silence and I almost burst into tears.

"Shall we all go downstairs?" Esme suggested, not sounding bothered in the least.

"Splendid idea." Aro said, retreating through the doorway.

Demetrius and Jane stayed upstairs with Me, Leah, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. He was openly staring at Rose's boobs.

"Excuse me." She said, clearly pissed off.

He ignored her and kept staring. She walked one step then slapped him in the face.

"Ohmigod." Leah said, laughing. "Blondie has a temper."

"Right," I said, hoping to stop the possibility of a fight. "Let's all go downstairs."

The others nodded and left, only Alice stayed. She came over to the side of the bed and helped me into her arms, then rushed me down the stairs, sitting me on the couch and covering me with a blanket.

Aro was standing just above me, talking to Carlisle, then looked down when I entered the room.

"Oh, you poor fragile human." He said, sighing. "You really should be more careful. What looks to be a broken arm, _and _a broken leg? Poor thing." He looked at Carlisle and gave a little smirk.

"Where was Edward to protect you then?" Jane asked, smiling. "Hunting? Or out with another girl?"

I swear, if I could have killed her, I would have. But I settled for grabbing the bottle of water Alice had left for me, and throwing it at her.

"WHAT?!" She yelled, wiping her eyes.

She took two paces towards me and slapped me in the face.

"Ow." I said, rubbing my stinging cheek. "Bitch." I whispered under my breath.

"What did you call me?" She asked, shriking.

"You heard me!" I yelled back.

She got this concentrated look on her face, then closed her eyes.

I looked at her, then laughed.

She opened her eyes and looked livid.

"You're powerd don't work on me blondie."

If looks could kill, the look she was giving me would have made me drop dead. She was about to bound towards me when Jasper, Demetrius and Emmett grabbed her from behind.

"HAH!" I laughed, pointng at her. "Be a good wittle giwrl Janie," I said, shaking my finger at her. "Or yow'll get a time out."

Alice, Rose, Leah and I stared giggling.

"Girls, go upstairs before this escalates any furtur please." Esme said, pointing up the stairs.

"Oh, but we were just getting her really angry!" Alice whined, picking me up and running up the steps.

Once we were safely in the room, we all stared giggling again.

"As funny as that was Bella," Rose said, sitting on the bed beside me. "She's really pissed off. You never now what she might do to you now."

"So?" I said, pulling the covers up around me. "Her stupid crazy powers don't work on me."

Alice looked out the window. "No," She said, walking closer to the windowsill. "But they work on Edward."

I gluped. She was right.

"And," She said, closing the curtain. "He just came home."

I heard a car door slam then covered my head with a pillow. "My life is hell."

* * *

**Yay! So I hope you liked the chapter!! **

**As you may have noticed, I REALLY need a beta. Like, badly. If I get one, I'll for sure get stories out faster.... Soooo.... :) If you want to apply to be my beta, just send me a PM (A PM please! Not just a review!!!) I'll look at everyone's profile then send you a PM telling you my choice! :)**

**Thanks ! **

**p.s. You = My BFFLTF if you review, and subscribe!!!! Thanks ! :D**

**Love Always,**

**Lilly :)  
**


	16. Casuis really freaks me out

Disclaimer: If I owned the "twilight saga" or any of the characters, I wouldn't be sitting in my room typing this. I would be in the Bahamas. Or somewhere. Lol

* * *

**Hello my faithful readers!!! Just wanted to say something to all of you before I start. If you **_**still **_**read my stories, you are amazing. Because you guys seem to like my writing style, and so does my English teacher (lol) but I never have a plan for where my story is going, or where it's going to end up. Hello improv. ANNND, I want to thank my Beta Hope-Hazard, who is the best beta in the entire world! YAY! This chapter would not be here without her!

* * *

**

Last time:

_"As funny as that was Bella," Rose said, sitting on the bed beside me. "She's really pissed off. You never now what she might do to you now."_

_"So?" I said, pulling the covers up around me. "Her stupid crazy powers don't work on me."_

_Alice looked out the window. "No," She said, walking closer to the windowsill. "But they work on Edward."_

_I gluped. She was right._

_"And," She said, closing the curtain. "He just came home."_

_I heard a car door slam then covered my head with a pillow. "My life is hell."

* * *

_

I looked at Alice, who wore a face full of fear. Rose had a look similar to Alice's, but more detached and calm. And then there was Leah.

"Leah… what the hell are you doing?" I asked her, staring as she looked through all of my drawers.

"Call me crazy…"

"Crazy." Rose said, looking at her non-existent split ends

Leah glared at her. "But if we have to go somewhere really fast, Im assuming you don't want to wear the same thing every day."

"Why would we go anywhere?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, lemme think." She replied. "Maybe because the crazy-assed Vampire mofia wants to kill you and your boyfriend. But, you know, like I said, just a thought."

"You know," Alice said. "She has a…"

Alice's words stopped dead, and the entire house was silent as the front door creaked open.

"Hello?"

I heard Edward's voice and it melted into me. I was so glad he was back.

"In the dining room Edward." Carlisle called to him.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked, glancing up the stairs.

"In the room, but come here first please. We have company."

Edward retreated from the bottom of the stairs and into the dining room, where my view of him was cut off.

"I wish you weren't here," Alice said to Leah.

"Uhm, Alice, this is totally not the time for Vamp VS. Wolf hate right now." I said, staring at Leah's angry face.

"No, that's not what I mean." Alice said, sitting on the chair at the desk. "If Leah wasn't here, I could see everything that was going to happen. I would be able to see what the Volturi are here for, and what's going to happen to us."

Alice was right. "I agree," I said to Leah. "I wish you weren't here either."

Leah scowled at me.

"Fine, I don't need to be where I'm not wanted."

Leah stormed down the stairs, and said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme, completely ignoring all members of the Volturi, then stomping out the door.

"Why didn't she just jump out the window?" Rose asked. "At least then we might have had a chance of getting rid of her for good."

I smacked Rose on the arm and Alice giggled.

We were all quieted by a gasp from downstairs.

"E..Ed…Edward?" I asked quietly.

"If that bitch hurt him, I swear, I'll kill her!" Alice said, running down the stairs.

Rose was about to run after her but I cleared my throat.

"God, Seriously?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom, my jaw dropped.

Everyone was fighting.

Carlisle was fighting Aro, and both looked like they were using full force.

Jane and Edward were fighting, but she clearly had the advantage with her power, Jasper and Emmett were taking on Demetrius, Felix, and someone who looked new.

I stared at the new girl for a moment. Who was she and where did I know her from?

Then it clicked. She was the receptionist from Italy. They had finally decided to change her.

My mouth was still wide open as Alice and Rose joined the blurred fighting.

They were all moving too fast for me to see all the details, but it looked like the Voulturi were winning, and that could be a _very _bad thing.

"Uhm, Hey, guys, can we stop for a second?"

No one payed attention to me.

"Guys? Do we really need to fight?" I asked, a little bit louder.

Still, no one turned around so I yelled as loud as I could.

"HELLO! EVERY ONE STOP!"

In an instant, everyone was still.

Aro turned around to me.

"Ah, Dear Isabella. Hello my dear."

"Hello Aro," I said, surprised that my voice wasn't shaking. "So, why are we all fighting?"

I looked over to Emmett, Jasper, Felix, and Demetri. They were locking eyes and growling.

"Guys! Stop!" I yelled again. I was about to ask the same question again when Edward turned to me.

"Bella," He said, his mouth fixed in a hard line. "Stay out of this."

Jane looked at me and laughed.

"Really Edward? Are you _that _worried about your little human? It seems like you haven't done a very good job of keeping her safe, she looks even more fragile than usual."

That sent Edward's eyes from the beautiful topaz that I loved into a black as dark as coal.

"Edward, Jane, everyone calm down!" I yelled.

But Jane's words had just intensified the fighting. Everyone was moving faster than before, to the point where I could only see a blur of colours.

Finally, someone screamed. Alice had the receptionist girl up with one hand which was gripping her throat.

She quickly looked at the girl, and ripped of her head.

Everything got quiet and I stared in shock. Tiny Alice. _Alice_. Had just decapitated someone in the living room.

Casius slowly looked up from where he was helping Aro battle Carlisle.

"What has happened tonight has broken too many rules to allow all of you to live." He hissed. "I think we should start with… The _human_."

Casius walked closer to me, slowly. He looked like a hunter within range of his helpless pray.

Then Marcus spoke up. "Casuis, an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth causes the entire world to be blind and toothless. We can sort this out."

Aro looked at me, his red eyes glistening in the light of the lamp.

"Hmmm. As much as I would _love _to taste Isabella's blood, I see that I shall have to wait for a furthur date. When her mate is least expecting it." He smiled a grim half smile then stalked towards the door.

"Carlisle, we will see you in one month. One month exactly." He said as he walked through the door, followed by Marcus, Jane, Felix, Demetrius- holding the receptionist's head and body- and Casius.

Just as Casius was about to go through the door, he looked directly at Edward and I and smiled.

"I just can't wait to taste you my dear. Don't forget. _We will be back._"

* * *

**Hey guys! So I hope you liked that chappie!! :) Please please please review!! You guys are seriously the best readers in the entire world! :)**

**Pinkcrayon1101 :)  
**


	17. Choices

**Hello! Here's a short little chapter for you :) Hope you like it, cause this is what you get. Oh, and there's a bit of a surprise at the end!!! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_"Carlisle, we will see you in one month. One month exactly." He said as he walked through the door, followed by Marcus, Jane, Felix, Demetrius- holding the receptionist's head and body- and Casius._

_Just as Casius was about to go through the door, he looked directly at Edward and I and smiled._

_"I just can't wait to taste you my dear. Don't forget. We will be back."

* * *

_

"Well," Emmett said. "At least we know when they're coming back."

Jasper hit him on the back of the head.

"The Volturi are some creepy people... er, Vampires." I said, standing up. "But on the upside, my ankle feels better!"

"It's the adrenaline." Edward said, pushing me back down.

"I don't think it is Edward," Alice said, grabbing my hand. "If it was adrenaline, she'd be dizzy too."

"Alice is right Edward." Carlisle said, grabbing my ankle. "Strange. It's healed." He said, smiling.

"Yay!" I said, jumping up and down.

I felt someone grabbing my shoulders.

"No need to test it, love." Edward said. "Just be careful." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Ok," Esme said, grabbing a giant sheet of paper. "So, they're coming in one month."

"No, they'll be _here_ in one month." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"Well, they said they'd be here in one month. That means that if they're walking, they'd have to leave tomorrow. But if they're taking a plane, they'd have to leave in 30 days."

"Makes sense." Emmett said, nodding.

"So we need to get Bella out of here _now_."

"They'll find us no matter where we go." I said, kissing him on the cheek. "You know Edward, you could just change me."

"You wouldn't be of any help in just 30 days. We'd need 30 years."

I pouted in the corner. "Fine." I said, crossing my arms like a child.

He came over and kissed me on the head. "Love you."

"You know Edward," Alice said, dusting off her hands. "That's the reason they're coming after us. They would stop if she was changed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"Stop," Carlisle said. "You two are acting like children."

"Yea, that's _my _job!" Emmett shouted from on top of the couch.

"Well, if this is going to be another 'should we change Bella' argument, just tell me when you want me to vote. Otherwise, I'll be watching T.V."

Jasper walked over to the couch and sat near Emmett.

"Here Jazz," Emmett said, doing a bum drop on the couch, breaking it. "Grab my hand."

"BOYS!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. "That's the fourth couch this month!"

Jasper grabbed Emmett's hand, ignoring Esme. He put his finger two melimeters away from Jasper's face and said "Am I touching you?"

"Yep." Jasper said, flicking on the T.V.

"Darn it." Emmett said, sulking.

"Anyway," Edward said, turning away from his brothers. "The final decision is no. It's too risky."

"But there is a point to it! It's why the Volturi are after me!" I said, trying to dazzle him the way he dazzles me.

"What are you doing Bella?" He asked, smirking.

"Uh, dazzling you?"

"You look like you're constipated."

My mouth opened in shock. Then he laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "I think it's adorable."

"It's not supposed to be adorable. It's supposed to make you putty in my hands."

Then Rose piped up. "Hello, does anyone care that Edward is putting _everyone_ in danger by not changing Bella? I mean, come on. The Volturi didn't bring many people this time, but next time, they might bring more. And we won't be able to fight them off for very long."

Everyone was silent.

"Well," Carlisle said, hugging Esme. "She has a point."

Edward shook his head. "I don't think I can do it."

"Sure you can." I said, snuggling into his chest. "Then this entire nightmare will be over."

"If not," Emmett said, jumping up from the couch. "We can always pull some pranks on them. Like, the ol'syrup and feathers trick, or we can get a clown to scare Jane."

"Err, what?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Those might work for Bella, but they won't work on the Volturi you idiot." Rose said, smacking Emmett on the back of the head.

"Yea." Alice said, trying to take a smack at Emmett, but he grabbed her arm in time. "You hit me, I hit your wardrobe."

She backed away in fear. "NO!"

"See, without changing Bella, all of our clothes will be gone too. Do you really want that?" Rose asked as Alice ran to Jasper.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You guys are ridiculous."

"Well," I said, pulling Edward to the arm chair. "We could let the others decide."

"The others who?"

"Er, the readers?"

"Yea."

"FUDGE!" Emmett screamed freezing in place. "THERE'S PEOPLE WATCHING US!? I KNEW IT!" He screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Ok, so how do we do this?"

"Same way we answer questions for them. They just have to put it in their review."

"They'll all side with me. I can "_dazzle_" them."

I hit him.

"Shut up."

* * *

**So, my lovely readers, it's up to you. You've got the power!! :) Do with it what you will. Hope you liked this chappie, just a little short one to tide you over for a while!!! Please read and reveiw!! :D You guys rock!!**

**--pinkcrayon1101  
**


	18. Change

**Hello my dear, beautiful, wonderful, amazing, stupendous readers. Now, Here's the situation. I started writing this story when I was in gr. 8 (I think.) Now Im in gr. 12. Lol. So, I hope my writing hasnt changed so much that you all are like "Erm, wtf, she isnt funny anymore." But anyway, here goes nothing!**

**So, the astounding results of the _change Bella? _poll were as follows:**

**Change her: EVERYONE.**

**Don't change her: -insert cricket noises- ... kay.**

**So, you'll just have to wait and s-**

**Edward: WHAT? You all sided against me? -dazzles-**

**AU: Idiot, this is just text. They cant _see _you.**

**Bella: AHA! I WIN.**

**Edward: ...I was born before computers existed.**

**AU: AND BACK TO THE STORY.**

* * *

"The tally from the readers are in," Esme said, getting a piece of paper from the fax machine in Carlisle's office. She smiled. "Looks like Edward lost."

Edward's face turned from stunned to pissed and then back to stunned. "Wait- you mean my fans didn't listen to me?"

Rose laughed. "Every single one says that we need to change Bella," She said, snatching the sheet from Esme's hands. "And they even say that if you can't do it cause you're a wuss-"

"IT DOES NOT SAY THAT"

"That we should get Carlisle to do it."

Carlisle nodded and rolled up his sleeves. "Make a decision Edward."

I bit my lip, half nervous half excited.

"Wait a second- Bella, are you 100% sure this is what you want? This isn't like getting your ears pierced or getting a tattoo, or eating cereal with no milk. This is serious. Something permanent."

"...Tattoos are pretty much permanent, too." I countered, smirking.

He lay his head in his hands. "Fine, lie down on the table."

I froze. "Wait- like, right now?"

Edward nodded.

Suddenly I wasn't so sure. I'd been waiting for this moment for... well, for what seemed like forever. But now that it was about to happen, I wasn't sure how I'd handle being a blood obsessed monster. But if I didn't do it, I'd be putting everyone in danger. Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jacob, Billy, Leah, Charlie. I gulped. And Edward.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let it out as I sat on the table. I pulled Edward closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Whatever happens," I whispered. "I love you."

[AN: you have _no _idea how tempting it was to end the story/chapter here.]

He smiled, but I could tell he was nervous. I smiled and lay all the way down, trying to get comfortable on the mahogany table. "Ok. I'm ready to be a vampire."

All of the cullens laughed, and gathered around the table.

"Here," Emmett said, handing Edward a straw.

"..." There was a silence as everyone looked at him, not sure what to make of it.

"This way you wont loose control. It's like drinking alcohol."

"Wait- if you drink alcohol through a straw, aren't you supposed to get _more _drunk?" Rose asked, snatching the red striped straw from Edward.

I shrugged. Who really cared, as long as I was being changed.

"Idiots," Jasper mumbled, grabbing the straw out of Rose's perfectly manicured hands. "The venom won't even be able to get inside of her if he uses this." He threw it on the ground. "Plus, how sanitary do you think that thing is? Not a good thing to place in a human's bloodstream."

"...Right." Emmett said, nodding sheepishly. "I was just testing you all. Haha- use a straw. Good one!" He slapped his knee, earning a punch in the shoulder from Rose.

"Idiot."

I gulped. "You know, normally I'm not 'It's all about Bella', but right now I think it kind of is."

Everyone was silent as they realised this was actually happening.

"You're right, Bella." Rose said, crossing her arms. She looked at Edward. "Well come on, then."

I closed my eyes, hearing Edward take a huge breath in.

I felt his cool breath beside my ear. "I love you," He whispered, rubbing his nose against my neck.

I was about to reply when I felt his teeth press into my skin.

* * *

**Tah dah! Yea, I know, Im a horrible person. Me and my cliff hangers. Anyway, please R&R- and Im super sorry for disappearing off the world for a little bit. So- I hope you all liked it :) I had to make it serious without it being too far away from my writing style, lol. **

**Anyway, Have a happy summer! **

**-pinkcrayon1101  
**


End file.
